Perditorum animas   Des âmes désespérées
by Diane37
Summary: Remy Hadley, médecin, rencontre à Londres un personnage énigmatique.En dépit de leurs différences apparentes, ils se rendront compte qu'ils ont d'avantage de points communs qu'ils ne le croient. Les personnages appartiennent à JK ROWLING et D Shore
1. Acte 1 Se rencontrer

**1- Se rencontrer**

**POV Remy Hadley**

J'ai tout quitté.

Mon pays. Mon travail, que j'adorais malgré tout. Mes collègues, qui ont pourtant cherché à me soutenir.

J'erre dans Londres. Cette ville qui m'est inconnue. Ici, personne ne me reconnaîtra. Personne ne me jugera. Ne portera sur moi un regard effrayé ou apitoyé.

Je ne veux pas de la pitié des autres. Je voudrais être comme tout le monde.

Mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Je vais mourir.

Je suis médecin. Je n'ai pas 30 ans. Je m'appelle Remy Hadley. Je suis malade, même si les symptômes ne sont pas encore très apparents, je sais que je vais me dégrader physiquement, jusqu'à mourir.

Pour oublier – et peut être aussi d'une certaine manière pour hâter l'échéance- je brûle ma vie. Je ne me refuse rien. Je sors, je fais la fête. Je bois, aussi. J'ai des amants et des maîtresses. Je ne veux rien regretter. Je voudrais tout essayer, tout tenter avant de disparaître.

Pourtant, au fond de moi, je sais que j'espère toujours un miracle. Un traitement qui me sauverait et qui me donnerait un avenir. Une vie. Quand je rêve, je souhaite avoir un compagnon, des enfants. Mais comment donner aujourd'hui la vie à des êtres qui connaîtraient la même fin que moi ?

Alors je poursuis ma quête, ma fuite en avant.

Aujourd'hui, mes pas me conduisent dans un quartier mal famé de Londres. J'entre dans un Pub pour boire quelques verres. C'est un établissement sombre, triste, et presque vide.

Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne, attablée au fond de la pièce, et dont le visage est masqué par l'ombre.

Je commande une vodka au comptoir.

Je saisis le verre que pousse vers moi le barman et le fais tourner entre mes doigts.

Je n'aime pas boire seule. Je me décide et me lève.

Tenant mon verre, je me dirige vers la silhouette noire. L'homme lève la tête. Ses cheveux mi-longs et ses yeux sont aussi noirs que ses vêtements.

****POV Severus Snape****

Comme presque toutes les fins de semaine depuis la fin de la guerre, je me rends à Londres. Je quitte le chemin de traverse pour rejoindre la partie moldue de la ville.

Là, je suis certain de conserver l'anonymat. Personne pour m'importuner en m'accablant de questions stupides.

Je veux être seul. Etre un citoyen comme les autres.

Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je m'appelle Severus Snape, j'ai 45 ans, je suis un sorcier. Ce que je dois cacher à la vue des moldus.

Et dans le monde sorcier, je ne suis pas, non plus considéré comme un sorcier ordinaire.

J'ai participé à la guerre. En tant qu'espion. Et à ce titre, il parait que je suis un héro.

Par Merlin ! Que l'on me laisse ! J'aurais préféré rester anonyme. Parce que ce qui m'a conduit à devenir un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix reste une blessure tellement vive que je crains qu'elle ne se ferme jamais.

Je fais donc tout ce que je peux pour éviter mes semblables.

Je suis rentré dans ce petit Pub moldu que j'apprécie particulièrement. Sombre, et en général vide de tout occupant. Je commande mon whisky habituel, et m'attable dans un coin reculé.

J'y reste longtemps, seul, à vider plusieurs verres à la suite. Espérant que cela me fera oublier. Oublier que j'ai survécu.

Je n'ai pas de chance aujourd'hui, quelqu'un entre dans le Pub. Ou plutôt quelqu'une. Elle a la bonne idée d'aller s'asseoir au comptoir, merci Salazar !

En bon espion, je la détaille sans qu'elle sans aperçoive. Elle est jeune, à peine trente ans. Brune, mince comme une liane. Une jolie silhouette (mais à quoi tu penses Severus, tu dois avoir trop bu !).

Je vois ses yeux dans le miroir derrière le bar. De grands yeux bleus en forme d'amande.

Hmm… Je peux toujours profiter de la vue…ça me changera les idées.

Oui. Ou plutôt, non ! Elle se lève et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers ma table.

Elle sourit. Un joli sourire… (Severus !). Je la foudroie du regard, et prends mon air le plus irascible.

« Bonjour, je peux me joindre à vous ? Il ne faudrait jamais boire seul, vous savez ? ».

Je ne sais pas comment elle a interprété mon grognement désapprobateur, mais elle tire une chaise et s'assoit face à moi. Je me sens piégé.

****POV Remy Hadley****

Il me faut une bonne dose de courage pour me joindre à l'individu attablé au fond du Pub. Il s'est contenté de grommeler et de me jeter un regard glacial à mon approche.

Mais l'alcool qui commence à circuler dans mes veines me donne toutes les audaces. Je prends donc une chaise pour m'installer face à lui.

Je le détaille sans pudeur – ce qui semble le mettre fort en colère !

Il a vraiment un physique surprenant. Blafard, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, et entièrement vêtu de noir, il me fait penser à une ancienne photo en noir et blanc. Ceci d'autant plus qu'il se tient parfaitement immobile, son visage vide de toute expression.

N'eut été le grognement qu'il a émis, je pourrais croire qu'il n'est pas vivant. J'ai presque envie de le toucher pour vérifier son pouls…

Il paraît accepter ma présence et reprend vie. C'est-à-dire qu'il saisit son verre pour boire. Avec un sourire, je lève le mien.

On ne peut pas dire que ce soit un compagnon agréable. Il ne décroche toujours pas un mot. S'il n'avait pas été le seul présent dans le Pub, je ne serai jamais allée vers lui, c'est certain !

Même pour demander un nouveau verre de whisky, il se contente de lever son verre vide vers le barman. Il jette également un regard vers moi, un sourcil levé. Je prends ça comme une invitation à me joindre à lui, et commande une autre vodka.

Il me fixe maintenant en silence, de ses yeux si noirs qu'on n'en distingue pas même la pupille. Au fait, il est peut être muet ?

Après tout, c'est moi qui me suis installée là, je suppose que c'est à moi de prendre la parole.

« Vous venez souvent ici ? C'est un peu triste, non ? ». Je souris, ignorant l'air impassible de mon vis-à-vis.

Oh surprise, il me répond ! « Je n'aime pas les endroits gais. J'apprécie ce lieu justement parce qu'il est peu fréquenté. »

Il n'est donc pas du tout muet, me dit ma petite voix intérieure. Il a même plutôt un timbre agréable. Bas, velouté.

Je reprends. « Vous aimez être seul ? Peut être préféreriez vous que je parte ? »

Il hausse les épaules d'un air indifférent. « Maintenant que vous êtes là…. » ajoute t-il.

****POV Severus Snape****

Pourquoi a-t-elle cru bon de se joindre à moi ? Je lui ai rapidement fait comprendre que j'appréciais la solitude….et le silence. Je pense qu'elle a compris, puisqu'elle se tait, maintenant.

Mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur – ni l'envie peut-être- de lui demander de partir.

Ce peut être intéressant, pour une fois de rencontrer une personne qui ne me connaît pas, ne me juge pas. D'autant que je ne la reverrai probablement jamais.

Finalement, c'est moi qui reprends la conversation. « Vous êtes américaine ? »

Elle me dévisage, un peu surprise que je lui adresse la parole. « Oui… ça se voit tant que ça ? » Elle sourit de nouveau.

« Hmmf…votre accent, bien sûr.. »

Nous buvons une nouvelle gorgée en silence.

« C'est la première fois que vous venez à Londres ? » Je deviens bavard. L'alcool, sans doute.

Non, cela ne m'a jamais fait cet effet, bien au contraire.

Je crois que j'ai plutôt envie de la voir sourire. C'est une vision….plaisante.

****POV Remy Hadley****

Finalement, mon compagnon se dégèle un peu. Pas qu'il soit prolixe, non, mais il prend l'initiative de parler. Il n'a peut être, au fond, pas autant qu'il le pense, le souhait d'être seul.

Ceci dit, lorsque je quitte le Pub, à la nuit tombée, nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus l'un sur l'autre. J'ignore même son nom. Quelle importance ?

Pourtant, le lendemain, je me rends de nouveau dans ce même Pub. Il est là, attablé à la même place. On pourrait presque croire qu'il ne l'a pas quittée depuis la veille, n'eut été la cape qu'il porte aujourd'hui, et que rend nécessaire le froid qui s'est brusquement installé sur la ville en ce début du mois d'octobre.

Noire, la cape, évidement. Il a quand même une curieuse façon de se vêtir. Pourtant, il semble porter ces habits avec aisance, et pour tout dire une certaine élégance.

Dès que je rentre dans l'établissement, il lève la tête, qu'il hoche imperceptiblement pour me saluer. Je vais directement m'asseoir à sa table.

« Bonjour, vous allez bien ? Au fait, je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Remy Hadley….

- Severus Snape. »

Quel nom peu commun… Décidément, j'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi particulier ! Et pourtant, j'ai travaillé avec un homme particulièrement atypique !

Il appelle le serveur d'un geste. « Un whisky et….une vodka… » commande t-il avec un regard dans ma direction pour avoir confirmation. J'acquiesce.

J'en apprends un peu plus sur lui aujourd'hui. Il ne vient à Londres que le week-end. Pendant la semaine, il enseigne dans un pensionnat en Ecosse. Je lui fais remarquer que c'est un long trajet de venir d'Ecosse jusqu'à Londres pour boire un verre dans un Pub.

Je vois ses lèvres s'étirer en une sorte de sourire ironique. Il ne répond toutefois pas à ma question.

J'ai également du mal à comprendre ce qu'il enseigne. Je pencherai pour de la chimie, mais ça reste assez vague. Peut être le terme britannique est différent de l'américain….

**POV Severus Snape**

Je suis à peine arrivé au Pub ce dimanche que la jeune femme rencontrée hier pousse à son tour la porte.

Je la salue de la tête et elle me rejoint directement à ma table. Je dois reconnaître que je l'espérais.

Je prends sur moi de passer la commande pour nous deux, ce qui ne semble pas la gêner.

Contrairement à la veille, nous n'éprouvons pas de difficultés à communiquer. Ou tout au moins elle n'a pas de difficultés.

Elle s'appelle Remy Hadley. Elle est médecin (eh ! j'ai été élevé par un moldu, je sais qu'un médecin c'est un médicomage !). Elle me raconte qu'elle a travaillé pour un chef de service spécialisé dans les diagnostics.

Elle semble avoir été passionnée par cette activité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle l'a abandonnée, alors ?

De mon côté, je reste flou sur ce que je fais. Professeur, ok. De quoi ? Hmmff. Je reste vague. Ça pourra toujours passer pour de la chimie…

De toutes façons, je peux difficilement en dire plus sur moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre en délicatesse avec le Magenmagot en violant le code de la magie et en révélant inutilement ma condition de sorcier…. Je ne pense pas que le Ministère me le pardonnerait sous prétexte que j'ai un ordre de Merlin 1ère classe !

Il fait nuit quand nous quittons la chaleur du Pub. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Je m'éloigne pour que personne ne puisse me voir transplaner vers Poudlard. Une nouvelle semaine à enseigner ….


	2. Acte 2 Se révéler

**2- Se révéler**

****POV Remy Hadley****

Je ne suis pas retournée dans le Pub pendant la semaine. Je n'avais pas envie de m'y retrouver seule.

Heureusement, la vie londonienne apporte une multitude d'occasions de sortir et de s'amuser. J'ai fait de nombreuses rencontres. Des gens gais qui voulaient faire la fête.

Mais personne d'aussi intrigant et intéressant que ce Severus Snape.

D'une certaine manière, cet homme ressemble à House. Un peu asocial. Renfermé sur lui-même. Probablement blessé par la vie.

Malgré sa réserve, j'ai pu constater qu'il avait, comme House, une intelligence aigue. Et également un humour sarcastique, dont j'ai déjà fait les frais !

Nouveau samedi. La curiosité me conduit au Pub où j'ai passé mon précédent week-end.

Il n'est pas là. Je suis surprise. Et indéniablement déçue.

Je vais quand même m'asseoir à la table où nous étions la fois dernière. Et je commande une vodka.

Le barman me l'apporte. « Oh, il va sûrement venir » dit-il, comme en réponse à la question que je n'ai pas osé lui poser.

« C'est la première fois en sept ans que je le vois en compagnie de quelqu'un. » ajoute t-il avant de retourner derrière son comptoir.

Intéressant. Severus Snape semble vraiment asocial. Alors comment se fait il qu'il ne m'ait pas envoyée au bain quand je me suis imposée ?

Le fait est que le serveur avait raison. La porte de l'établissement s'ouvre laissant s'infiltrer un air glacial. Du coin de l'œil, je vois la silhouette noire de Severus Snape se diriger vers moi.

Je me surprends à admirer sa façon de se déplacer. On dirait un félin. Il ne fait aucun bruit. Sa cape voltige avec élégance autour de lui. C'est assez impressionnant.

« Miss Hadley » prononce t-il avec un léger mouvement de la tête, avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

****POV Severus Snape****

J'ai été surpris – et pour tout dire satisfait- de revoir Miss Hadley ce samedi-là.

J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle entendait voyager, et qu'elle ne resterait pas à Londres. Il semble qu'elle ait changé d'avis.

C'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne aussi spéciale. Je me demande ce qui a pu conduire une jeune femme aussi intelligente à tout abandonner. Car intelligente, elle l'est… en plus d'être plaisante à regarder…hmm…

Ce qui m'intrigue également, c'est cette manière dont elle aborde la vie. Dangereuse. Si j'en crois ce qu'elle raconte, elle met sa vie en péril. Pourquoi ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous nous rencontrons maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines. Je me décide enfin à l'interroger.

« Miss Hadley, pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous prenez tous ces risques ? Vous buvez, vous sortez beaucoup, vous avez une vie…hmm…intime….plutôt libre – je ne vous juge pas, sachez-le !- mais, surtout en tant que médecin, vous connaissez les conséquences que votre mode de vie peut avoir…. »

Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois, je vois ses yeux se troubler.

Sa réponse me stupéfie. « Je vais mourir ».

Je la regarde attentivement. « Nous allons tous mourir un jour. Vous êtes jeune encore, vous ne devriez pas y penser déjà… »

Son regard me fuit. « Je suis malade…une maladie incurable…la chorée de Huntington ».

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais elle me renseigne d'elle-même.

Elle va se dégrader. Physiquement et intellectuellement. Jusqu'à la démence. Et il ne lui reste peut être que peu d'années à vivre.

Elle secoue la tête pour penser autre chose. « Et vous, pourquoi buvez-vous autant ? »

Je songe à l'ironie de la situation. « Je bois pour oublier. Oublier que je suis encore en vie… Je n'aurai jamais dû survivre… »

****POV Remy Hadley****

« Oublier que je suis encore en vie… »

La réponse de Severus Snape de me stupéfie. Je bois parce que je vais mourir, et il bois parce qu'il est vivant.

Brusquement, j'éclate de rire. « Vous regrettez de vivre ! Mais vous ne connaissez pas votre chance ! » . Oops. Je n'aurai pas du dire ça !

Il me jette un regard furieux. « Taisez-vous ! Comment pouvez vous parler de chance ! Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, de mon passé ! »

Je déglutis. « Pardonnez-moi. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû parler sans réfléchir…. Mais, comprenez, de mon côté, je voudrai tellement vivre…. »

Son regard s'adoucit un peu. J'ai en effet appris au cours de ces derniers mois à décrypter les expressions de ses yeux sombres, son visage restant généralement de marbre.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça….Par ma faute, une femme que j'aimais est morte. Je l'ai….involontairement….trahie. J'ai aussi dû causer la mort d'une personne qui me faisait confiance…à sa demande, certes, mais…. »

Je pensais bien que Severus Snape était un homme blessé. « Cette femme…. Elle vous aimait ? » A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots que je regrette.

Pour la première fois je vois une expression sur son visage. De la colère ? De la douleur ? Je ne sais pas. « Excusez-moi, ça ne me regarde pas…. » ajouté-je immédiatement.

« Non. » Sa voie claque comme un coup de fouet. Il précise : « Non, elle ne m'aimait pas. **Je** l'aimais… »

D'un sourire je le remercie de la confiance qu'il me fait en se livrant. Je pose ma main sur son bras gauche. Le sentant se crisper, je la retire immédiatement. J'ai déjà noté que lorsqu'il est gêné, il frotte son avant-bras comme s'il avait une douleur.

Je reprends : « Vous dites que vous auriez dû mourir….vous avez été blessé ? »

Curieusement, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il lève sa manche, il passe la main sur son cou et dégage ses mèches ébène. Il tourne la tête et, à la faible lumière du Pub, je distingue une cicatrice sur sa peau pâle. Une trace curieuse, irrégulière. Comme une déchirure.

Je lève un regard interrogateur vers lui.

« C'est un serpent qui m'a mordu. » dit il simplement.

Je siffle doucement entre mes dents. « Il devait être gros… Venimeux ? »

« Très venimeux. C'est un miracle que j'ai survécu. »

Nous restons silencieux un long moment.

« Où avez-vous été soigné ? »

Il esquisse l'un de ses très rares sourires. « Le nom de l'hôpital ne vous dirait rien….c'est un établissement très particulier… les méthodes de soin ne vous seraient pas, non plus, familières… »

****POV Severus Snape****

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a conduit à confier à Miss Hadley ces éléments de mon histoire que je m'applique en général à cacher.

Peut être que j'ai compris qu'elle ne veut pas être l'objet de la pitié des autres, ni être jugée par eux, et qu'elle-même n'aura pas ce regard sur moi.

Nos histoires, mises en parallèle, sont totalement opposées. Nous attendons de l'avenir des choses tellement différentes.

Pourtant, je comprends aussi que nous sommes terriblement semblables. Désespérés.

J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui, nous souhaiterions l'un et l'autre pouvoir intervertir nos vies. Elle voudrait avoir mon espoir de vivre, et je souhaiterais posséder sa certitude de mourir.

Je n'ai pu empêcher mon esprit de tourner et retourner tout cela pendant la semaine.

Je ne peux lui demander de m'aider à en finir, je sais que c'est contraire au serment que prêtent les médicomages moldus. En revanche, j'ai peut-être en moi les moyens de lui donner une chance de vivre.

C'est dangereux. Pour sa santé. Pour sa vie. Accepterait-elle de courir un risque ?

Et je devrais lui dévoiler ma condition de sorcier. Suis-je prêt à briser ce secret-là ?

Et est-elle prête à l'entendre ?

Ces interrogations ont occupé mes longues heures d'insomnie.

Mais quand je revois Miss Hadley, ma décision est prise.

****POV Remy Hadley****

« Si on vous proposait d'essayer un nouveau traitement- pour vous guérir, pas seulement pour retarder l'évolution de votre maladie, est-ce que vous accepteriez, quels qu'en soit les risques ? » La proposition de Severus Snape me laisse momentanément sans voix.

Guérir….ma raison me dit qu'aujourd'hui la chorée de Huntington est incurable… J'ai lu énormément d'articles sur le sujet, et Eric Foreman suivait les recherches sur cette maladie de très près…Non, non ! Ce n'est pas un professeur de chimie du fin fond de l'Ecosse qui en saurait plus que moi là-dessus, quand même !

Guérir…Vivre…c'est aussi mon espoir le plus profond…celui que je n'ose presque plus exprimer….

Une petite voix, tout au fond de moi, commence à me harceler…Essayes….Qu'est-ce que tu risques….De mourir ? Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?

Je dévisage mon compagnon en silence, débattant intérieurement avec moi-même.

Il me fixe, me laissant réfléchir à ce qu'il m'a dit.

J'ouvre la bouche : « Oui… »

Je l'entends soupirer, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant que je réfléchissais.

« Il va falloir que je vous explique…certaines…choses…qui pourront vous paraître…surprenantes….irrationnelles…. Pour cela, je préférais que nous quittions cet endroit. »

Je me lève et nous sortons du Pub. Je le suis à travers les ruelles. Nous nous arrêtons devant une boutique à la vitrine malpropre, qui a l'air abandonnée.

Severus Snape se tourne vers moi. Il a alors un geste étonnant. Il me tend la main. Sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il veut, je lui donne la mienne.

A cet instant, il se passe alors l'un des évènements les plus incroyables que j'avais jamais vue. La boutique devant laquelle nous nous trouvions s'est transformée en un Pub. « Le Chaudron Baveur ».

Je me suis tournée vers l'homme surprenant qui se tenait à mes côtés, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Plus tard » a-t-il marmonné, en poussant la porte pour nous faire entrer.

Intérieurement, ce pub ne diffère guère de celui que nous venons de quitter. Un vieux barman bossu s'est dirigé vers nous.

« Bonjour Tom. As-tu une pièce tranquille où nous pourrions discuter sans être déranger ? »

Le Barman me jette un regard curieux. « J'ai dit discuter, Tom » reprend Snape.

« Suivez-moi, Professeur. »

Severus Snape semble être connu dans cet établissement. Je comprends de moins en moins.

****POV Severus Snape****

Miss Hadley a accepté de tenter l'expérience. Mais ce n'est pas gagné. Maintenant, je dois lui annoncer le plus difficile à croire.

Pour pouvoir parler plus librement, je préfère l'emmener au « Chaudron Baveur ». Arrivés devant l'établissement, je prends sa main pour qu'elle puisse le voir et entrer.

Elle a les mains douces et chaudes. Je ne veux pas m'attarder sur ce détail.

Tom nous regarde curieusement. Il se demande certainement pourquoi je suis accompagnée par une moldue.

Mais c'est sans poser de question qu'il nous fait entrer dans un petit salon.

Nous nous asseyons face à face. Je décide de ne pas tourner autour du chaudron.

« Je suis un sorcier. »

Remy Hadley écarquille ses yeux, incrédule, avant de hocher négativement la tête. « Vous-vous moquez de moi… » commence t-elle.

Je glisse la main dans ma manche pour saisir ma baguette. Elle suit mes gestes du regard, sans prononcer un mot.

D'un « Wingardium leviosa » informulé et d'un mouvement du poignet, je fait léviter un verre jusqu'à la table basse qui nous sépare.

« Aguamenti ! » Pour faire bonne mesure, je rempli le verre d'eau. « Vous pouvez la boire, elle est tout à fait potable. » ajouté-je.

Interloquée, elle prend le verre et le porte à ses lèvres. Elle boit une gorgée avant de le reposer.

« Mais, alors, qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

- Je suis vraiment professeur. J'enseigne les Potions à l'Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, en Ecosse… Je fais également de la recherche…J'ai créé de nouvelles potions pour l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, le centre magique de soins.

- Sainte Mangouste ? C'est là que vous avez été soigné, pour la morsure du serpent ?

- Oui. J'ai participé à l'élaboration du traitement. Je pense que je peux faire des recherches pour essayer de trouver un traitement pour guérir la chorée de Huntington…. Depuis que vous m'en avez parlé, je me suis renseigné sur cette maladie. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a aucun traitement.

- Non. Il n'y a rien. J'ai participé à des traitements expérimentaux, mais j'ai perdu la vue momentanément. House – mon patron – a réussi à me soigner pour ça, mais on ne peut rien faire contre le Huntington…

- Les moldus – c'est comme ça que les sorciers nomment les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques- n'ont pas trouvé de traitement. Mais je pourrais toujours essayer…

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? »

Oui. Pourquoi je me lancerais dans cette recherche. Longue, difficile. Et relativement inutile, les sorciers n'étant pas affectés par cette maladie ?

« C'est un défi pour moi. Je suis un Maître en potion. Une recherche est toujours stimulante. »

Je sais au fond de moi que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Une petite voix intérieure me chuchote qu'une femme que j'aimais est morte par ma faute. Et que je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive une seconde fois. J'enfouis cette pensée au fond de moi. Je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

Miss Hadley a un sourire. « Vous êtes comme House, finalement. »

Je prends ça pour un compliment, compte tenu de l'admiration qu'elle a manifesté pour son ancien patron.

**POV Remy Hadley**

Un sorcier ! Severus Snape est un sorcier.

Je n'ai pas mis très longtemps à admettre que c'était vrai, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître.

Outre la baguette et les sortilèges qu'il a pratiqués devant moi, le lieu même où nous nous trouvions était particulier.

Les tableaux… Je me suis aperçue que les personnages bougeaient. Disparaissaient. Et parlaient.

Ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas hésité à faire part de leur désapprobation sur la présence d'une « moldue » dans ce lieu !

Severus Snape les a fait taire. Il semble avoir une grande autorité, et être craint, même par des tableaux !

Il m'a présenté son projet.

Après réflexion, j'ai décidé d'accepter. Après tout, je vais mourir, si je ne fais rien. Donc, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

J'ai juré de garder le secret de l'existence du monde magique. Il a pris ma main dans la sienne, et, avec sa baguette magique, nous a lié par un serment, qu'il a nommé « inviolable », pour être certain que je ne mettrai pas en péril ce secret.

Je suis un peu perdue lorsque nous nous séparons finalement. Severus Snape me donne rendez-vous dans un mois, au début des congés qu'il a pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il ne reviendra pas à Londres entre-temps, souhaitant consacrer ses week-ends à ses recherches.

Je pense quitter Londres également pendant cette période. Je ne reviendrai que pour le retrouver au « Chaudron Baveur », que, maintenant, je peux voir sans son aide.


	3. Acte 3 Se soutenir

**3- Se soutenir**

****POV Severus Snape****

Je retourne à Poudlard après avoir quitté Miss Hadley. Je me suis donné un mois pour rassembler suffisamment d'éléments sur sa maladie pour commencer à établir une ébauche de formule pour la potion.

J'ai un léger pincement au cœur en pensant que je ne la verrai pas pendant tout ce temps. Je me suis tellement habitué à nos échanges. Il faut dire qu'elle est ….tolérable…..

Quel hypocrite je fais !

Je repousse une nouvelle fois toute émotion qui risquerait de compromettre mon jugement et par là même mes recherches.

Celles-ci me motivent vraiment.

Au bout du mois annoncé, j'ai déjà rédigé une formule qui me parait convenir. Mais la réalisation elle-même me prendra bien une semaine complète.

Je rejoins Miss Hadley au « Chaudron Baveur » dès le premier jour des congés de Noël.

Elle m'attend déjà dans le salon que Tom avait déjà mis à notre disposition la fois précédente.

« Alors ? » Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Je prends mon temps pour lui répondre. « Je pense avoir trouver la formule de la potion. Maintenant, il faut que je la prépare. Ça prendra du temps. Et….je souhaiterais que vous m'aidiez. Tout au moins pour certaines manipulations. »

Je n'ai pas réellement besoin de son aide pour préparer la potion. Mais ce sera aussi plus simple qu'elle soit déjà présente dès que nous aurons terminé.

Elle me donne son accord. Je l'accompagne à son hôtel chercher quelques affaires.

« Je n'habite pas près de Londres. Pour plus de rapidité, nous allons transplanner….Hmm…je dois vous avertir que la sensation est très désagréable, surtout la première fois. Il est possible que cela vous rende malade… »

****POV Remy Hadley****

Argh ! Malade ! Severus Snape m'avait prévenue. Mais il ne m'avait pas expliqué comment !

A sa demande, j'ai posé la main sur son bras. J'ai immédiatement ressenti une sensation d'étouffement, comme si mon corps se retrouvait serré dans un étau. Tout est devenu noir, et j'avais l'impression que des images tournaient beaucoup trop rapidement dans ma tête.

Quand j'ai repris –brutalement- contact avec le sol, j'ai restitué le contenu de mon estomac. Je ne suis pourtant pas fière, mais j'ai trouvé la situation plutôt humiliante. D'autant plus que Severus Snape, qui, de son côté n'avait pas souffert du voyage, me regardait d'un petit air suffisant !

Je lui ai décroché un regard noir – digne des siens !- avant de le suivre dans sa maison.

Plutôt sinistre, la maison. Mais pas surprenante compte tenu de son propriétaire.

Je m'installe dans les lieux. La chambre que Severus Snape m'a donné est plutôt agréable. Grande, claire et confortable. Avec une salle de bain « magique ». J'ai immédiatement apprécié la baignoire, très vaste, et dans laquelle on peut faire couler de l'eau colorée et parfumée, de la mousse…hmm…un vrai plaisir.

Accoudé à la porte de la pièce, Severus Snape me regarde découvrir mon domaine avec un sourire narquois. Je dois avoir l'air d'une enfant qui ouvre ses cadeaux de Noël.

« Cela vous plait ? Je l'ai faite pour vous, sur le modèle de ce qui existe à Poudlard. »

Je le remercie avec un sourire. Je suis très touché de ces attentions, que je n'aurais pas attendu de sa part.

« Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée, après votre voyage (il se fiche de moi, c'est certain !) j'aurais aimé que nous commencions la préparation de la potion aujourd'hui »

Bien sûr que l'on peut commencer tout de suite ! Et puis j'ai l'habitude de travailler à n'importe quelle heure…Sur ses indications je le rejoins au laboratoire qu'il a installé au sous-sol.

****POV Severus Snape****

J'ai commencé la phase de réalisation de la potion.

J'ai accepté que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms, compte tenu de l'expérience que nous allons partager.

Remy m'a aidé pour préparer les ingrédients. Elle est très rigoureuse et méticuleuse. J'ai vite vu que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour cette tâche. Pour la suite, je devrai procéder seul.

En attendant, je profite des heures que nous passons ensemble dans le laboratoire. Je crois que je suis en train d'admettre ce que j'ai jusqu'à ce jour repoussé. Je suis en train de m'attacher à Remy.

Non.

Sois honnête avec toi-même, Severus : je me suis attaché à Remy.

Mais avoir admis cela ne m'aide nullement. D'abord, je suis loin de croire que cet attachement puisse être réciproque. Je n'ai qu'à me regarder chaque matin dans mon miroir.

Je n'ai rien qui puisse attirer une jeune femme aussi … plaisante…allez Severus, courage, dis-le !... aussi belle (argh) que Remy Hadley….

Je suis aussi tellement plus âgé qu'elle…. Et je vis dans un monde différent.

Et enfin, je ne sais pas si l'expérience que nous allons tenter fonctionnera… Et si elle mourrait ?

Je ne veux pas m'attacher à une femme si je dois la perdre.

Je conserve donc mon masque. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soupçonne que je puisse la désirer.

****POV Remy Hadley****

Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel que la préparation de cette potion. Si j'avais eu encore des doutes sur le fait que Severus soit un sorcier, ceux-ci se seraient effacés avec ce que je le vois exécuter.

Je reste toujours surprise lorsque je le regarde se servir de sa baguette pour allumer un feu sous un chaudron, ou faire léviter un objet vers lui.

Il doit fréquemment me rappeler à l'ordre pour que je me concentre sur la préparation des ingrédients qu'il a sélectionné pour la préparation.

Là aussi, je n'ai rien vu de tel. Ces…verracrasses (beurk !) que j'ai dû détailler en fines lamelles…et faire mariner dans du venin d'Acromentule (une araignée, apparemment).

Des plantes, également, connues ou non.

Je me demande comment Severus a pu déterminer quels étaient les éléments à assembler pour obtenir un philtre susceptible de guérir la Chorée de Huntington. Mais il a l'air sûr de lui.

J'aime le regarder travailler. Il a des gestes précis, harmonieux. Des mains fines, légères. Je sais d'expérience qu'elles sont aussi douces et chaudes.

Il n'est pas si laid qu'il m'a semblé la première fois que je l'ai vu. Bien sûr, il a un nez un peu long et busqué, mais cela n'est pas choquant dans son visage. Son regard est tellement profond. Ses yeux, si sombres que l'on s'y noierait…J'ai toujours l'impression, quand il me regarde, qu'il est capable de lire la moindre de mes pensées…

Cette façon qu'il a de passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux aile de corbeaux lorsqu'il réfléchit… Et même ce très rare sourire qu'il a, lorsqu'il est satisfait, et qui fait naître au creux de sa mâchoire une fossette quasi-enfantine.

Severus – il m'a autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom - me fascine. Et, je dois l'avouer, m'attire.

Je comprends mieux aujourd'hui ce qui a pu plaire à Alison en House, cet homme blessé et sarcastique, au charme vénéneux. Mais, pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie, comme elle, de me brûler les ailes.

J'essaie donc de rester à distance, autant que cela est possible, puisque j'habite avec lui.

****POV Severus Snape****

La potion est presque achevée. Il ne manque aujourd'hui que deux ingrédients.

J'ai surveillé chaque matin mon jardin pour voir si le _Galanthus Nivalis_ a percé la neige, afin de recueillir les délicates fleurs blanches, signe d'espérance, qui constituent l'un de ces ingrédients.

Enfin, à la veille de Noël, je les vois pointer à travers le blanc et glacé revêtement. Je les cueille dès que le premier rayon du soleil les effleure, les nourrissant de son souffle de vie.

Je précipite les clochettes immaculées dans le chaudron. La substance prend une couleur argentée.

Je brasse la potion, qui doit bouillir encore pendant une heure entière avant que je n'ajoute l'ingrédient final.

Trois gouttes de mon propre sang. J'ai longuement hésité sur cet ajout. Mais les sentiments que, en moi-même, je ne me défends plus d'éprouver pour Remy, le justifie.

La guérison d'une telle maladie ne peut être envisagée sans que ne soit prise en compte la magie ancestrale liée à l'amour….Hmm…Dumbledore n'aurait pas fini de se gausser de moi s'il savait….

Le temps est écoulé. Avant d'entailler la paume de ma main gauche avec la lame d'un stylet d'argent, je sonde une dernière fois mon cœur.

Mes sentiments sont ils assez forts ? Assez purs ? Je les mets à l'épreuve en invoquant le souvenir de Lily. Mais celui-ci s'estompe et, derrière mes paupières closes, son visage devient flou. Des yeux de biche aussi bleus que l'océan viennent remplacer les yeux verts de mon amie d'enfance.

Je rouvre mes yeux, et, sans plus d'hésitation, passe la lame aiguisée dans ma main. Trois. Je compte minutieusement les gouttes écarlates qui tombent une à une dans le liquide, qui prend des reflets cuivrés.

J'ai atteints la solution recherchée. Mais fonctionnera t-elle ?

Je quitte le laboratoire, où la préparation doit refroidir complètement avant d'être bue.

« C'est terminé. Vous pourrez la prendre ce soir. »

Remy lève un visage inquiet vers moi. « Ce soir ? C'est Noël, demain, et …. » elle s'interrompt .

« Vous vouliez fêter Noël ? » Je n'y avais pas pensé. Pour tout dire, je n'aime fêter aucun événement.

« Et bien…j'aime bien cette fête….mais je suppose que la potion ne peut pas attendre, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle hésite

« Non, elle ne peut pas attendre. Il faudrait tout recommencer. A moins que vous ne vouliez abandonner. Je peux comprendre cela ». Je serre les poings. Salazar, fais qu'elle n'abandonne pas ! Je me contrefiche d'avoir perdu mon temps, mais s'il existe une infime chance de lui offrir la vie qu'elle souhaite, je voudrais la lui donner.

****POV Remy Hadley****

« Je la prendrai. »

Ma décision est définitive. Quelle importance, après tout. Si la potion fonctionne, j'aurai d'autres occasions de faire la fête.

Et si elle n'a pas d'effet…je n'aurai peut être pas le temps d'avoir même des regrets….

Cette dernière journée s'écoule avec lenteur.

Severus a tenu à me préciser que la potion aurait très certainement des effets secondaires très désagréables.

De fortes fièvres. Des douleurs intenses dans tout le corps. Probablement des hallucinations. En revanche, il ne sait pas combien de temps cela durera.

J'appréhende l'avenir. Il m'a promis qu'il resterait à mes côtés pour surveiller mon état de santé, et qu'il me donnerait tout ce qui serait possible pour limiter les désagréments.

Le soir tombe vite. Trop vite à mon goût.

Severus descend au laboratoire. J'entends le bruit de ses pas qui se rapproche. Il me tend une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide mordoré.

Je la saisit sans mot dire, et la porte à mes lèvres. Severus ne me lâche pas du regard pendant que j'en bois le contenu.

L'amertume de la potion me fait grimacer. J'ai l'impression que mon œsophage brûle.

« Vous devriez aller vous allonger. Je viendrai vous voir régulièrement. » Ce que je lis dans le regard de Severus ressemble à de l'inquiétude. Mais ma tête commence à tourner et je n'en suis pas sûre.

Je monte l'escalier et suis ses conseils. Je serai incapable de rester debout plus longtemps.

Je m'allonge et sombre rapidement dans une semi inconscience. Je perds immédiatement la notion du temps.

J'ai l'impression de n'être là que depuis quelques minutes lorsque je sens les doigts de Severus prendre mon poignet.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Sa voix me parvient étouffée, comme s'il parlait derrière un masque.

J'entrouvre péniblement les yeux. Il est pourtant penché sur moi, ses cheveux effleurant mon visage. « Fatiguée… » Je peine à parler. Je referme mes paupières, et ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un trou. Un puits. Mes pensées deviennent incohérentes, comme si je m'endormais. Un puits noir. Ses yeux. Les yeux de Severus.

Je ne veux pas tomber dedans ! Je ne veux pas me noyer !

Dans un effort, je rouvre les yeux. Il fait jour. Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie ?

Le visage penché au dessus du mien est flou. Je vois ses lèvres bouger. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, j'ai replongé dans l'inconscience.

J'ai froid. Je grelotte. J'ai chaud. Une partie de mon esprit analyse ces symptômes. La fièvre. Je sens un liquide sucré couler entre mes lèvres.

J'ai mal. J'ai l'impression que mes os éclatent en une multitude de morceaux. Que mes muscles s'étirent jusqu'à se déchirer. J'entends des hurlements. Est-ce moi ?

De nouveau, une main verse quelque chose dans ma bouche. Je sens des bras m'enlacer. Une voix. Sa voix. Basse et velouté. Mais aussi inquiète et tremblante. Elle murmure.

« Ne meurs pas. Pardonne-moi. » La douleur me quitte peu à peu. Les bras sont toujours autour de moi.

Je vole, maintenant. Peut être est-ce vrai ? Je ressens une caresse sur tout mon corps. Quelque chose de doux, d'humide. Je me sens plus propre. Je retombe, et m'enfonce dans quelque chose de moelleux.

La douleur, encore et encore. Et de nouveau une présence qui cherche à me rassurer, à me soulager.

Puis, enfin, le noir absolu. Opaque. Silencieux.

Plus rien. Suis-je encore vivante ?

**POV Severus Snape**

Je l'ai regardée boire la potion, avec un sentiment de bonheur mêlé de peur.

Bonheur de savoir qu'elle me faisait confiance.

Peur des conséquences. Ai-je réussi ? Quels seront les effets secondaires de ce philtre ? Et surtout, va-t-elle les supporter ?

Immédiatement, elle se sent mal, et je l'invite à s'allonger.

Je dois rester près d'elle. La veiller.

Elle est fiévreuse. Elle a peur.

Je ne la quitte presque pas. Elle crie. Elle souffre et tente de se blesser avec ses ongles. Je la prends dans mes bras pour l'apaiser.

Elle s'endort. Pas longtemps avant que tout recommence.

Je m'en veux de lui causer cette douleur, peut-être inutile.

Pendant une semaine, Remy reste quasi inconsciente.

Sept jours et sept nuits au cours desquels je ne la laisse que pour me nourrir un peu. Je ne dors presque plus, attentif à ses moindres réactions.

Le dernier jour, elle sombre dans un sommeil plus calme. Elle respire légèrement. Son pouls est régulier. Sa peau fraîche.

Je sens ma tension se relâcher. Instinctivement, je comprends que son corps a fini de lutter contre le traitement.

J'ignore si celui-ci a eu un effet, mais je suis soulagé de la voir ainsi, se reposant.

Mes yeux se ferment à leur tour et je me laisse glisser dans le sommeil.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Bon, je sais que ça ne se fait pas de réclamer, mais siouplait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Une ptite review?**_


	4. Acte 4 Se rejoindre

_**Voila le nouvel - et ultime- acte de cette petite fic (avec Lemon)**_

**4- Se rejoindre**

**POV Severus Snape**

Je me réveille en sursaut, les sens en alerte.

La pièce est totalement noire, mais je sais que quelque chose est différent.

D'un mouvement de baguette, je rallume les chandelles. Je regarde vers le lit, et mon cœur s'arrête un instant de battre. Du moins en ai-je l'impression.

Le lit est vide. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain et erre dans la maison à sa recherche. En vain.

Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque.

Elle est partie. Sans même laisser une explication. Je ne comprends pas.

J'avais pensé que le temps passé ensemble nous avait conduit à une certaine forme…d'amitié de sa part. Il semble pourtant qu'elle n'y ait pas apporté grande importance, et que, maintenant qu'elle espère vivre, elle ne juge pas utile de continuer à me fréquenter.

Une fois de plus, je n'aurais été qu'un pion. Qu'un moyen d'obtenir quelque chose.

Je suis pitoyable. Jamais, semble t-il, je n'ai été apprécié pour ce que je suis.

La journée passe, et j'échafaude des hypothèses les plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

Peut-être qu'elle m'en veut des souffrances que je lui ai fait subir. A-t-elle cru que je voulais la tuer ?

Où pire encore, elle a quitté la maison et est morte au dehors. Suis-je un criminel ?

Je maudis encore une fois de n'avoir pas périt de la morsure de Nagini. Et d'avoir cru ces derniers mois que ma vie pouvait peut être avoir un sens.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai omis de protéger ma demeure. Je n'entends pas la porte d'entrée grincer.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir que je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure.

Instinctivement, je brandis ma baguette.

Remy se tient face à moi. Sa silhouette mince est drapée dans une longue cape noire que je reconnais comme l'une des miennes. Ses cheveux brillent, saupoudré de neige fine.

**POV Remy Hadley**

Il s'est écoulé une semaine depuis que j'ai ingéré la potion préparée par Severus. Une semaine de souffrance, avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, enfin libérée de la douleur qui s'était emparée de mon corps, j'ai vu Severus à son tour endormi sur un fauteuil.

En silence, afin de respecter son sommeil, je me suis glissée hors de la pièce. Drapée dans la cape de Severus, j'ai quitté les lieux. Je ne veux pas attendre pour savoir.

J'ai rejoint l'hôpital le plus proche et ai obtenu la possibilité de faire les analyses.

Toute la journée a été nécessaire, j'ai attendu, respirant l'odeur de Severus sur le vêtement que je lui ai emprunté, afin de me rassurer. Le soir venu, les résultats serrés dans ma main, je suis revenue.

La lumière filtrant sous une porte me dirige vers lui. A peine ai-je ouvert la porte qu'il me menace de sa baguette de bois sombre.

Nous restons face à face, immobile, pendant un temps qui me parait infini. Je n'ose pas bouger. Va-t-il me tuer après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

Puis, comme au ralenti, il abaisse sa baguette. Je fais un pas vers lui.

« Pourquoi êtes vous revenue ? » Ce n'est pas la question à laquelle je m'attendais. Mais je lis dans son regard. _Pourquoi êtes vous partie ?_ demandent ses yeux.

Je lève la main qui tient le résultat de l'analyse. Il lève un sourcil, dans un signe d'incompréhension.

« Je suis guérie »

Il ne répond pas. Mais je distingue une flamme nouvelle dans ses yeux noirs.

**POV Severus Snape**

Elle est sauvée.

Je la fixe sans rien dire. Je crains de troubler ce moment. J'ai peur que ses prochaines paroles ne soient un adieu.

Elle s'approche du fauteuil où je suis toujours assis.

Lentement, elle incline son visage vers moi. Je sens sa bouche se poser sur ma joue. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de frustration.

Puis, en une caresse d'une infinie douceur, ses lèvres glissent sur ma peau. Jusqu'à toucher les miennes.

Elle reste immobile, effleurant seulement ma bouche. Et soudain, je comprends. Elle me laisse l'initiative d'aller plus loin.

Alors, je pose ma main sur sa nuque pour approcher d'avantage son visage du mien. Je réclame l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle ne me refuse pas…

De mon autre bras, j'enlace sa taille si fine, et l'attire sur mes genoux, où elle s'assoit à califourchon.

Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas embrassé une femme. Et je n'ai jamais eu ce type de relation avec une femme que j'aime.

Aussi, je ne veux pas être brusque, quelle que soit l'intensité de mon désir pour Remy.

J'embrasse ses lèvres, ses paupières closes, son cou, tout en dégrafant la cape qu'elle porte encore.

Le vêtement glisse à terre avec un bruissement feutré.

Je pose mes mains dans le creux des reins de ma compagne. En les glissant sous le pull qu'elle porte, je refais connaissance la douceur de sa peau, que j'avais découverte lorsque je l'avais soignée et veillée.

Je la sens frémir sous mes caresses.

Mon cœur s'accélère quand elle pose à son tour ses mains sur mon torse. Elles sont encore froides, mais leur contact laisse sur ma peau l'effet d'une brûlure.

Nous prenons notre temps pour nous découvrir mutuellement. De nos yeux. De nos mains. De notre corps.

Je mordille fiévreusement son cou pour la goûter. Elle rit et gémit sous cette morsure.

L'impatience nous prend, et nous nous débarrassons de nos derniers vêtements tout en glissant sur le sol.

Mes paumes apprennent ses courbes. Ses seins ronds et blancs, aux pointes effrontément dressées, que j'embrasse d'une bouche avide. Sa taille flexible. Son ventre plat. Ses hanches douces et ses cuisses.

Enfin, je glisse mes doigts jusqu'à son intimité.

**POV Remy Hadley**

Ses lèvres. Il y a des semaines que je rêve d'en connaître le goût. L'ivresse que me procure la certitude de vivre me donne l'audace de l'embrasser.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour répondre à ce baiser. Oh, quelle sensation ! Il est doux et passionné. Qui l'aurait cru d'un individu qui parait si glacial et cynique ?

Ses mains. Je reconnais leur caresse. Ce sont elles qui m'ont soignée et rassurée pendant une semaine.

Je ne sais plus comment nous avons quitté nos vêtements, ni pourquoi je suis allongée sur le tapis, Severus au dessus de moi.

Je ne veux plus rien savoir, que sa présence, ses mains sur mon corps. Ses doigts, puis sa bouche, sur le centre de mon plaisir. Puis sa langue, agile, qui s'immisce en moi.

Je sens naître au creux de mon ventre des sensations comme personne ne m'en a jamais procurées jusqu'à maintenant.

J'ai trop chaud. Je frissonne. Mais cette fois-ci, je sais que ce n'est pas la même fièvre qui me brûle.

Cette fièvre-là, je l'espère, je l'attends. Mon corps se crispe sous l'effet du plaisir. Des milliers de petites aiguilles me piquent délicieusement.

Ma tête tourne…. « Severus… ». Je suis partie au pays des étoiles…

Il pose un instant sa tête sur mon ventre, et ses cheveux me chatouillent agréablement.

Puis, une multitude de baisers remonte légèrement le long de mon corps, jusque dans mon cou dans lequel il enfouit son visage.

Pas longtemps. Je sens, pressée contre ma hanche l'intensité de son désir. A mon tour, je veux lui donner le plaisir qu'il m'a offert.

Je pose ma main sur son torse, redessinant les cicatrices qui le balafrent. Je caresse ses épaules. Effleure son bras.

Et là, je le vois. Le tatouage dont il m'a parlé une fois. La marque de sa honte.

Je relève mes yeux vers les siens. Il ne dit rien, tendu.

J'embrasse tout doucement ses lèvres, en passant les doigts sur l'affreuse marque noire. Je le sens se détendre imperceptiblement.

Alors, je reprends mes caresses, jusqu'à ce que mes doigts rencontrent la masse douce et lourde nichée au creux de son aine.

Severus saisit mon poignet pour arrêter mon geste. « Pas comme cela, Remy. Je te veux toute entière…. »

**POV Severus Snape**

Je l'ai senti tremblante sous mes mains. Avec ma langue et mes lèvres, j'ai su l'amener au plaisir, je le sais. Et je veux encore lui en offrir. Autant, et même d'avantage que la douleur qu'elle a dû subir, et dont je suis responsable.

Je parcours son corps en sueur de baisers.

Ses mains sont sur ma peau. Elles découvrent les cicatrices de mon cou, de mon torse, les caressant comme si elles voulaient les soigner.

Brusquement, je vois le regard de Remy sur la marque des ténèbres. Ma respiration se bloque et tout mon corps se raidit. J'ai perdu Lily à cause de cette marque. Comment Remy va-t-elle réagir ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle la regarde.

Mais Remy n'est pas Lily. Elle passe la main doucement sur mon bras et m'embrasse. Ses caresses se font plus précises. Je l'arrête. Je veux que nous atteignions le plaisir ensemble.

Je reprends sa bouche et m'allonge au dessus d'elle, mon sexe gonflé de désir contre la peau douce de son ventre.

Elle gémit faiblement, une lueur de désir dans ses yeux couleur d'océan. Impatiente, elle se cambre pour m'inviter à me fondre en elle.

Je ne peux pas, moi non plus, attendre d'avantage, et je la pénètre d'une seule poussée.

Je reste un moment immobile. Muet. Haletant au même rythme qu'elle.

Sa cuisse remonte le long de ma hanche, et sa jambe se noue autour de ma taille. D'un nouveau coup de rein, j'approfondis ma possession. Elle gémit de plaisir. Je me retire presque entièrement. Lentement, pour sentir la merveilleuse friction de son sexe autour du mien. Avant de replonger en elle.

Et je recommence. Lentement. Puis de plus en plus vite, lorsque je sens ses hanches se lever vers moi.

Nos souffles deviennent erratiques. Nous enlaçons nos doigts qui se crispent. Je me relève un peu sur mes poignets. Je veux voir le plaisir sur son visage. Le plaisir que je lui donne.

J'embrasse ses pommettes rosies. Ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers. Elle a fermé les yeux, et sa tête roule sur le sol à chacun de mes coups de reins.

Je la sens proche de la délivrance – et moi aussi !

Son corps se tend sous le mien, et elle se contracte autour de moi. Elle ouvre ses yeux, et c'est en me perdant dans son regard que je me libère à mon tour.

J'aime ce geste qu'elle a pour me retenir encore en elle, et je prolonge délicieusement le moment avec de doux mouvements.

C'est à regret que je me retire, pour m'étendre à ses côtés. Elle se love dans mes bras, alanguie. J'invoque une couverture et nous glissons tous deux dans le sommeil.

**POV Remy Hadley**

Une bûche qui s'effondre dans l'âtre en un jaillissement d'étincelles me ramène à la réalité.

Je suis toujours allongée au sol, dans les bras de Severus, qui a déposé une légère couverture sur nous.

Je repense à ce que je viens de vivre. Je suis guérie. J'ai rencontré un homme extraordinaire. D'une intelligence rare. D'une grande sensibilité, qu'il dissimule sous les sarcasmes. Et un amant exceptionnel.

Et pourtant, je ressens au fond de moi le petit pincement caractéristique de la peur.

Lorsque j'ai rencontré Severus, il y a trois mois, il m'avait avoué n'avoir aimé qu'une seule femme, au point de vouloir mourir pour elle. Que suis-je aujourd'hui pour lui ? Une passade comme il en a eut tant d'autres ?

Je pousse un léger soupir. Et je sens la caresse de son pouce sur ma joue.

« Remy ? » Sa voix est comme du velours sur ma peau. « Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux.

« Severus…. Lorsqu'on s'est connu… nous avions chacun un désir secret, tu te souviens ? »

Il hoche la tête en silence.

« Tu…tu m'as permis de réaliser le mien, si incroyable que cela puisse paraître. »

Il pose les doigts sur ma bouche. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier… »

Je reprends. « Je ne pourrai jamais réaliser le tien…mais j'aurais tellement aimé t'apporter quelque chose…. »

Severus se relève sur un coude. Il caresse mes cheveux en me fixant.

« Qui te dit que tu ne m'as rien apporté Remy ? » Il a ce sourire que j'aime tant chez lui.

Il se penche vers moi. « Il y a trois mois j'avais un seul désir : mourir… » J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais il ne me laisse pas parler. « Maintenant, j'ai trois vœux. »

Il se penche vers moi. « Reste…pour toujours… » ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. J'ai à peine le temps d'exprimer mon accord qu'il approfondit le baiser.

Il le rompt brusquement et semble hésiter un instant. Son nez caresse ma joue avec douceur, puis mon cou. Et s'est dans le creux de mon oreille qu'il chuchote son second souhait. « Epouse-moi Remy… »

Je lui réponds dans un souffle avant de reprendre ses lèvres. « Oui… »

Je l'enlace. Je veux plus qu'un baiser…Mais il se redresse de nouveau. Cette fois, il sourit franchement avant de me murmurer son troisième désir. « Et donne-moi une fille qui aie tes yeux… »

Souriant à mon tour, je pose la main sur sa poitrine pour le renverser sur le dos. Je me penche vers lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille « Ça, nous pouvons y travailler tout de suite, Monsieur Snape ! »

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoO

_J'espère que cela vous a plu quand même...Les crossover ne sont pas facile à écrire, mais je trouve que ces deux personnages vont bien ensemble!_


End file.
